


Revert

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor has deer instincts, Deer Alastor, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Wintertime can be strange for certain demons.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566262
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1040





	Revert

The residents of Hell awoke one morning to unbearable cold, a greyed-red sky, and layers of black snow that continuously fell down in swaths.

For some, it wasn't much bother. Winter in Hell was, whilst inconvenient, not the end of the world. So long as you wrapped up well and avoided areas that were especially snow-blocked, you should be fine. It just made movement a little harder.

Charlie stepped into the lobby wrapped in a coat, thick scarf, and some mittens. Next to her, Vaggie was wearing a long jacket and a beanie, and they held hands as they shivered slightly. Charlie explained calmly to the other residents that they were just going to pop out for a little bit to restock before the winter got too bad to stay outside in. No one argued. If anyone could be fine with those freakish colds, it would be the daughter of Satan.

But before they stepped out, Charlie turned to Angel with a sheepish smile. "Um, Angel? Is it okay if you go up and check on Al? I haven't seen him at all this morning and he's usually up earlier than the rest of us. I hope he's not too affected by the cold..."

And Angel had laughed and waved her off, since he kinda doubted someone as powerful as Alastor would be taken down by a little chill. But he had still agreed to check on the guy to settle her mind, and she had given him a grateful look before leaving, hand-in-hand with her girlfriend.

The spider demon took his sweet damn time trekking upstairs, grimacing and shuddering at the slight gusts of wind that crept between miniscule cracks in the windows and doors. God, this was awful. He was just happy he had enough sense to toss on a scarf and some gloves that morning.

In front of the radio demon's door, he knocked three times before waiting.

No response.

His eye twitched, and he knocked again, louder. "Oi! Anyone in there?"

Still nothing.

He began to get just a little concerned. Because what if something really had happened to Al because of the cold? What if that was his weakness or something.

"Sorry not sorry, but I'm comin' in now!" he called before turning the handle, pushing the door open halfway before peering inside.

He almost choked on his own spit.

Alastor's room was a MESS. Papers were all over the floor, and knocked over glasses and mugs lay strewn about in varying levels of broken. There was also a distinct smell of... Fur.

He stepped in slowly, eyes scanning until he saw a lump in the corner of the room. A lump of blankets, to be precise. That was definitely where the smell was coming from, so... Had Al snuck an animal in or some shit? Man, Angel wasn't paid enough to deal with this. Or paid at all.

"Al?" he called out warily, wondering where the demon was if whatever this animal was had just been left alone here, and evidently been allowed to just trash the room. The blankets rose and fell subtly. So it was breathing. At least he hadn't dragged a corpse in here.

He lifted the blanket, and yelped.

Because it was a _deer_ , a small red and black one, with big twitchy ears and long-ass legs. He gawked at it for a few moments before it registered the sudden cold due to the lifted sheet, and it's eye opened.

It was bright red.

Angel yelped right as the deer let out an extremely loud startled sound, jumping away from him before he could grab at it. He almost fell over his own feet, but just about managed to keep his balance and dashed after the animal, brain still spinning.

The deer managed to evade him for a few seconds before becoming a little tripped up on the smooth hardwood floor, it's gangly legs flailing as it crashed down into it's side.

Angel bent and stared down at it. "Uh... What the fuck?"

Then the deer stared at him, and it's voice crackled, and _what the fuck._

"Angel Dust. How... Lovely to have you in my room. Uninvited."

"ALASTOR?!" Angel screamed, jaw dropping. "THE FUCK?"

The Alastor-deer scowled before staring down at his slightly bent legs. He looked like he was struggling to get up. "What do you think you're doing in here?" he asked after a moment of failing to reposition his body. Angel just blinked a few times.

"You're a deer right now. Why are you a deer"

"Mind helping me up first?" Alastor responded dryly. "I'm not much inclined to explain myself when I'm a mess on the floor"

"Uh, sure. Why not." Angel said awkwardly, scooping the small deer up in his arms. "Wanna, um... Wanna go back in your blankets?"

"That would be appreciated."

"...Aight. Just a sec, then"

As he lowered the surprisingly light animal into the blankets again, he cocked a brow. "Why'd you run when you saw me? I clearly wasn't tryna kill you or anything"

"Instinct" Alastor responded sourly, curling back up under the layers, red eyes glowing as his voice crackled. "Regardless, i would prefer you didn't tell anyone that this is happening. Only Husk is aware of this, and i would like to keep it that way"

"My lips are sealed. But seriously... why are you a deer. A very cute deer, but like. Still a deer"

"It happens every winter" Alastor explained sourly. "My body apparently decides that now is the time to entirely rely on the inhuman instincts it has, and i tend to revert back and seek out warmer spots. Or make my own" he looked pointedly at the little pile he was curled up in. "I also normally have a lower metabolism and more paranoia. It's... Unwanted. But I've never been able to postpone or prevent it"

"...That sucks" Angel finally said, grinning slightly. "It is kinda adorable though. You as a smol deer, all curled up"

"Are you aware that i can still use my powers like this?"

"Blehhh. You wouldn't kill me"

"Would you like to bet your life on that assumption?" his grin grew tight, as strange as it looked on the face of a deer. Angel shrugged and chuckled.

"Aw, but if you kill me, i can't help you!"

Alastor squinted suspiciously. "Help me how exactly? By standing here and calling me adorable?"

"By bringing you food, asshole. I know you said your metabolism is gonna be slower but you'll need to eat somethin'. And i doubt you're in any capacity to go out and murder or cook" he poked the smol deer in the side and snickered as Alastor bit his finger.

"Do you even know what i eat?"

"Uhh... Aside from people, no? I mean, i know recipes from the place you lived. Like jambalaya and gumbo and all that. Or like, do you need food deer eat? Like leaves and shit?" Angel scratched his chin as he thought.

"...Gumbo sounds fine"

"Gumbo coming right up!"

\---

Watching a deer eat a sloppily made chicken gumbo was a... Strange experience, especially as said deer was letting out vague radio staticy noises and had yet to un-glow his very much glowing red eyes, but oh well. At least he seemed to like the food.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but the fuck happened to your room?"

Alastor glanced up at him. Angel was still absolutely not used to how weird and extra offputting the grin was on an animal's face. "I woke up disoriented due to the change and struggled to recognise my surroundings. I was also looking for some form of warmth"

"You have a bed though"

"Not very comfortable like this"

"Huh" Angel considered. "Well i have a ton of fluffy and cushy shit in my room. Tons of pillows, blankets, etc. Wanna go there? I promise i don't have kinky crap out"

Alastor looked very suspicious. "How would relocating me to your room help me at all?"

"Fluffy pillows."

"...And you swear that there isn't anything sexual on display?" exhaustion crept into the radio demon's voice.

"Cross my nonexistent heart" Angel grinned.

"Fine."

"Alright. Don't wriggle please" Angel said sinisterly, and before Alastor could ask what the fuck that meant or reconsider the spider's four arms had went under the small deer to lift him up.

He burst out laughing when Alastor let out a very high-pitched 'MEEEEEEEP'

"I won't tell anyone" he grinned as he carried the slightly struggling and biting deer up a flight of stairs. "Promise. No one shall know that you make cute baby deer noises"

"I am going to remove one of your arms!"

"I have 4, no biggie" he unlocked his door and dropped Alastor on the large pile of cushy objects. "Now. Sleep."

Alastor's eye twitched. 

"Look, nothing is gonna happen. I been helpful so far, yeah? No one's gonna come in and see, no one's gonna know. Relax" Angel said calmly, raising his ands up in a passive gesture.

"If you're lying or end up being wrong-!" 

"I'm not. Just. Have a nice rest, okay?"

It took nearly an hour, but Alastor did end up untensing, and Angel watched him slip into sleep. He couldn't resist the chance to pet him gently. He even draped his scarf over him for extra heat.

Man.

"Sucks that this only happens at winter, this is great"

"Angel?" Charlie called up from downstairs. Angel gave the deer one last little pat before leaving his room, locking it behind hom.

"Comin' toots!"

"Did you find him?"

"Yeahhh, he's fine. Now then, anything to do? I'm bored as hell!"

Angel hoped Alastor was comfortable up there.

**Author's Note:**

> RadioDust discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/JWbAkR2


End file.
